La mansión del terror
by America Andrew
Summary: Albert y Candy. Especial de Halloween. Erotismo para mayores de edad con amplio criterio. Minific de terror completo.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia alterna. Los personajes le pertenecen a Keiko Nagita y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

 **Minific de Terror. Especial Halloween de Albert y Candy.**

En una noche oscura tres chica decidieron entrar a la antigua mansión Andrew.

-Candy ¿estas segura de entrar?

-Claro que sí Annie en esa casa vive el profesor William.

-Pe… pe… ro… no me parece prudente.

-Paty deja tartamudear y entremos.

Las chicas caminaron sigilosamente echando a un lado las ramas que obstaculizaban su andar. El canto de búho hizo que Annie gritara exasperadamente Candy tuvo que abofetearla para tranquilizarla.

-Deja de gritar nos van a descubrir.

-No puedo tengo miedo mucho miedo.

-Yo también pero necesitamos recuperar esos documentos. Recuerden lo que nos dijo el celador de la universidad.

 **Flash back.**

-Niñas ese hombre es misterioso tiene una vida oculta no habla ni mira a nadie parece un ser de otro mundo solo da clases en la noche nunca lo hace de día.

-Pero necesitamos saber con exactitud ¿A qué horas llega? ¿Qué hace?

-¿Para qué desean saber? ¿Qué hicieron?

-No le diga a nadie, por favor usted me conoce desde que era niña.

-Claro, confía en mí.

-Es que tuve una fuerte discusión con el profesor y… en venganza le escribí una carta… sin remitente para insultarlo… pero sin querer lo escribí en una hoja personalizada con el nombre mis amigas y él mío, debo evitar cuanto antes que él lea la carta.

-Esto sí esta grueso creo que a las van a expulsar de la universidad indefinidamente.

-No…no…noooooo por favor mis padres no lo soportaran Candy ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan impulsiva?

-¡Cálmate Annie lo vamos a remediar!

-Saben, por un tiempo trabajé con los Andrew, su rutina es muy extraña, les cuento una vez que termina las clases entra a su oficina donde todo lo tiene archivado por orden alfabético y fechas. Es un hombre extremadamente organizado ni parece de este mundo. Los exámenes solo los ve cuando los va a corregir tiene una hora específica para revisar todos los pendientes ni un segundo antes ni un segundo después.

-Y… ¿A qué hora revisa los documentos de la universidad?- preguntó temerosa.

\- A las doce de la noche antes de servirse un rico filete de res crudo.

-¡Cru…crudo!

-Sí. Las clases terminan a las nueve y justo a esa hora una limusina de aspecto fúnebre lo recoge y se va directo a su mansión. Él no visita a nadie y nadie lo visita a él. Una vez un profesor le fue a llevar un pendiente pero terminó en un psiquiátrico.

-¿Psi…psiquiátrico?

-Sí señorita Candy, se decía que oía voces extrañas de lamento. Se especuló que tal vez sean voces de almas que no han encatrado su luz.

-Que… que no han encontrado su luz- replicó Paty.

\- Quizás sean los familiares del joven profesor, verán los padres murieron cuando el apenas era un crío, su hermana se lanzó del balcón, sus sobrinos fallecieron uno se cayó de un caballo el otro se mató en servicio militar; era piloto y para colmo su tía Elroy que lo educó como a un soldado un día ¡bum!

-¿Qué?

-Disculpen ya es mi hora de salida, me voy. Ah suerte espero y logren rescatar la carta ja aja ja…

 **Fin de Flash back.**

-Y ¿A qué hora regresa el profesor Andrew, que averiguaste Annie?

-Mi papá lo conoce a hecho negocios con él y me dijo lo mismo que nos había dicho el celador pase lo que pase siempre está en su casa a las doce de la noche es muy estricto y puntual… precisamente hoy tiene una conferencia y llegará pasada las once y media.

-Se dan cuenta chicas son las diez de la noche tenemos oportunidad.

Candy, Annie y Paty continuaron caminado hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa todo parecía muy tranquilo, Candy miro para todas partes y de su brasier sacó unos alambritos con los que pudo abrir el cerrojo. El ronroneo de un gatito las asustó pero a la vez atrajo la atención de Annie, quien sin saberlo se sintió seducida.

-¡Bien, listo entremos!

-Es una mansión enorme ¿Cómo vamos a saber en qué lugar están los documento? Nos tardaríamos meses incluso podemos hablar de años- habló Paty con voz inaudible y nerviosa.

-Deja de ser tan pesimista. Escucha nos separamos buscamos el maletín y sacamos la hoja si está cerrado no los llevamos y listo resuelto el problema, mira tú ve hacia la derecha ¿Va? Deja de temblar y llévate la linterna peor será que nos boten ¿De acuerdo?

-Si- Dijo Paty poco convencida.

-Y tu Annie, Annie ¿A dónde se fue? ¡Qué cobarde!

Candy siguió por el frente todo se veía oscuro y tenebroso a su nariz llegó un extraño olor a sangre. Entró a una habitación que tenía varios esqueletos colgados en el techo, era como una especie de laboratorio que contenía una maquina centrifuga, el cual separaba los glóbulos rojos de las plaquetas, lo que más le generó pánico fue ver frascos de vidrios de distintos tamaños cada uno contenía fetos ordenados por su etapa de gestación. Un cuervo entró a la habitación e hizo que Candy del susto tropezara con uno de los frascos y se partiera.

Alguien giró la perilla…

-¿Quién anda ahí? Disparé a cualquiera que entre a la Mansión Andrew- advirtió un hombre de porte elegante, rostro inexpresivo y vestimenta fúnebre.

Candy se ocultó de inmediato debajo de una mesa.

El hombre meticulosamente vio a todos lados, alumbraba con la linterna cada rincón.

-Georges ¿Encontraste la falla…?

Candy se atemorizó al escuchar la voz de su profesor, su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin explicación alguna.

-No, señor. Espere un momento hay algo cerca de la mesa.

-¡No puede ser!- George volteó la mirada y Candy aprovechó la distracción para meterse atrás de un estante de materiales para experimentos.

Candy pensó: Se supone que él vendría a las once y media ¿Qué hace aquí? Diosito por favor que se vaya te lo suplico. No entiendo me dieron mal la información -dijo mirando su reloj-¡Oh rayos mi reloj está descompuesto! ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta?-Se reprochaba.

-Tranquilo George es la bella Sofía que siempre entra a esta hora-El Ave se paró encima del hombro de Albert.

-Señor temo que su amada Sofía partió uno de los frascos.

Albert, serio contestó- no creo ella es muy cuidadosa. Vayamos a ver la falla.

Candy se quedó inmóvil hasta cerciorarse que se habían marchado, miró por debajo de la mesa los pies de ambos hasta que cruzaron la puerta para marcharse, salió aprisa de ahí y se topó con Paty.

-Candy no encon…encon...encontré nada.

-¡Ya cálmate Paty me tienes nerviosa!-Candy por un instante le dio la espalda para alumbrar un traje de piloto que le llamó la atención.

-Yo… pe… pero ¿Por qué?- Paty vio una tortuguita y se enterneció.

\- La cobarde de Annie huyó ahora tú… Paty… ¿A dónde se fue? Otra que desapareció- Candy respiró profundo y se persignó unas 5 veces seguidas- No me rendiré buscaré el documento y me iré de este lugar horrible.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado miró una puerta semiabierta y pasó; al fin dio con el dichoso maletín se sintió en la gloria, nuevamente oyó pasos fuertes y firmes, se ocultó rápidamente dentro de un armario. Por la rejilla medio veía que la habitación estaba forrada de espejos, tenía en el centro una cama enorme con forma circular, las sábanas eran negras y rojas al igual que las cortinas. El hombre entró y cerró la habitación con llave, ayudado con una lámpara de queroseno alumbró varias velas, este hombre rubio, alto de ojos azules se empezó a desvestir. Candy no creía que su muy serio e inexpresivo profesor tuviera un cuerpo bien tonificado, al quedar en bóxer pudo notar lo bien generoso que había sido con él la madre naturaleza por último se quitó la barba postiza que siempre usaba, Candy quedó hipnotizada por su bello y elegante rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Historia alterna. Los personajes le pertenecen a Keiko Nagita y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

 **Minific de Terror. Especial Halloween de Albert y Candy.**

 **Lectura para adultos.**

Candy no perdió detalle de cada movimiento que hizo el rubio desde que se quitó la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo hasta que entró a la ducha. La habitación era alumbrada por las velas y la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el balcón. Candy a hurtadillas salió del armario pero se detuvo a contemplar como las gotas de agua se deslizaban por la piel de este adonis de un metro noventa de estatura, que ella consideraba hasta hace un instante un hombre misterioso y hasta peligroso -quizás debajo de ese atuendo de profesor estricto se oculte un asesino serial, sin embargo ese hombre que está ahí parece otro- se dijo a sí misma, a la vez, que miraba su espalda y glúteos desnudos… al sentirse extasiada se apoyó de la pared, la cual se giró. Lanzó sin querer un pequeño grito que de inmediato ahogó.

Trató de hacer girar otra vez la pared pero consiguió resbalarse y caer por las escaleras, algo desorientada buscó de reponerse del dolor que sintió en el coxis; al recuperar lentamente el aliento sus ojos color esmeralda no daban tregua a lo que veían. Era el lugar más espeluznante que había visto en su vida.

-¿Qué es esto? No puede ser- se hablaba a sí misma en un murmullo- estos cuadros son todos antiguos, se ven que tienen siglos. Esto me recuerda al Marqués de Sade no me diga que este profesor practica…

-¿Practico qué?

Candy se llevó las manos a la boca, sus ojos se mantenían fijos sin mirar a ningún lado, se quedó inmóvil. El profesor Andrew, solo portaba una bata negra que dejaba entre ver su fuerte y musculoso pecho lampiño. Caminó sigilosamente alrededor de ella, la observó de arriba para abajo.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí señorita White?

-Yo…

-No hable, quédese así, quieta. Sabe… ¿Cuántos años le pueden dar de cárcel por entrar sin permiso a una propiedad privada? -Candy tragó en seco y negó con la cabeza- de 6 meses a dos años… ¿se imagina usted todo ese tiempo en prisión?

-No…-Trató de intervenir Candy, él la calló con su dedo índice.

-No hables preciosa.

¿Preciosa? ¿Me dijo preciosa?... Pensó Candy pues le era imposible articular palabra alguna.

-Ven deja que te guié conozco una forma en la que sé que podemos quedar a la par tu y yo. Sé que hemos tenido nuestros roces académicos. Me consideras muy estricto al momento de evaluar, pero la disciplina es importante en la formación de cualquier profesional. Precisamente señorita White, hoy aprenderá una lección que nunca olvidará.

-Pro…

-¡Shhh!- llevó su dedo índice a sus labios para acallarla nuevamente - solo hablaras cuando yo te lo indique ¿Entendido?-Candy pestañó en un gesto de afirmación. Albert la tomó de la mano y la guió a otra puerta. En el trayecto ella sentía que los ojos de las personas retratadas la seguían con la mirada. Él de una esquina de la entrada agarró una antorcha y alumbró el pasaje, bajaron las escaleras de caracol metálica, después de encender varios candelabros con la antorcha la apagó.

Mientras tanto, el corazón de Candy se aceleraba al ver pinturas al oleo de personas desnudas encadenadas, las paredes de matiz negro y rojo, solo una parte era color rosa y justo ahí Albert la hizo detenerse.

-Dame tus manos.

\- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-¡Te dije que no hablaras!- agarró un pequeño látigo. Candy se asustó tanto que decidió no confrontarlo, quizás le iría peor- separa las piernas ¡Dije que separes las piernas! Ahora extiende los brazos hacia arriba. Albert, de las muñecas la encadenó al techó, la elevó lo suficiente para que su pelvis le llegara a nivel de su rostro. Luego le encadenó los tobillos al suelo. Candy portaba un vestido floreado de botones que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, medias pantys blancas y mocasines negros de hebilla plateada - Así suspendida en el aire te ves más delgada. Tu cuerpo está bien esculpido para ser una simple joven que le encanta comer rosquillas todas las mañanas.

Albert se subió a una escalera mediana para taparle la boca y vendarle los ojos con una venda negra. Luego se puso frente a ella y le desgarró el vestido, dejó al descubierto su lencería femenina color blanco, vio sus pechos y… frenó sus deseos de acariciarlos y besarlos con posesión desenfrenada, porque antes debía hacerle entender ¿qué tan importante es la disciplina en la vida del ser humano?

El corazón de Candy se aceleraba cada vez más ante el desconocimiento de lo que Él le iba a hacer.

-Candy te he traído aquí para que aprendas que la disciplina es importante porque te ayuda a mantener el control de las cosas ante cualquier circunstancia. Ejemplo: cualquier hombre en esta situación se te hubiera encimado ¿Me entiendes? – Candy afirmó con la cabeza- Yo, sin embargo profeso y practico el autocontrol.

Albert se sentó en un sillón de gamuza rojo y se abrió la bata, su masculinidad estaba más erguida que nunca, observó detenidamente a Candy. Se paró otra vez y caminó hasta ella, de pronto de un solo jalón la desprendió de su diminuta lencería (de encaje) inferior; siguió más arriba y con ambas manos le arrancó el brasier. Candy sentía que su vientre era un volcán dispuesto a hacer erupción en cualquier momento.

Albert puso su boca a nivel de la vulva de Candy, y separó sus labios menores de forma tal que pudiera acceder con facilidad a su punto más sensible y, justo ahí con la punta de la legua alternándola con suaves y vibrante chupones la hizo gemir de placer incontrolable. Él al darse cuenta que ella estaba a punto de experimentar su primer orgasmo se detuvo. Candy respiraba agitadamente, él le quitó la mordaza.

-¿Por… por qué… que se detuvo profesor? ¡Siga!

-No, Candice aprenderás a tener control de tu cuerpo, cada vez que sientas que estas a punto de caer rendida en los brazos del placer y de la lujuria yo me detendré.

-No, me torture por favor… quiero continuar sintiendo su boca.

-¡No!

Albert de uno de los cajones de la habitación sacó unas llaves para desencadenarla, la cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta una camilla estática de madera semi acolchonada; la puso de espalda y la volvió amordazar, le flexionó las rodillas y los codos, la encadenó nuevamente. Seguidamente, le inclinó la espalda para tener una mejor visión de sus bien contorneados glúteos. Le soltó su rubia y ondulada melena que lo invitaba a deleitarse con su suave aroma a rosas. Se arrodilló y la empezó embestir la cavidad vaginal con su lengua de la manera más profunda posible. Ella estaba al borde de la locura.

Gracias por la aceptación chicas, espero le siga gustando.


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes de Nagita e Igarashi. Solo el relato me pertenece.

Albert, lamía con vehemencia las paredes de la vagina de Candy, con la punta de la lengua tocó justo en su punto G. Sintió como un suave y frágil tejido le impedía ir más allá, lo cual le provocó una fuerte electricidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo él insistió. Ella estaba a punto de sentir un estallido de emociones nunca antes disfrutado en su vida; con su intimidad le contraía la lengua. Él con todas las ganas de seguir se detuvo.

Candy, quien estaba al borde de la locura trababa de hablar para suplicar que continuara pero la mordaza se lo impedía. Albert se retiró de esa deliciosa flor para saborearse los labios, se deleitó con la dulce y suave fragancia de su menudita mujer. Se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído.

-Candy, pequeña te retiraré la mordaza con una condición harás todo lo que te ordene sin replicar ¿De acuerdo?-Candy asintió repetitivamente.

-Ash, ash ¿por qué… paraste?

-Te dije que ibas a aprender a controlarte.

-Pídeme…Pídeme lo que quieras yo te cumplo, te obedezco-Ella permanecía con los ojos vendados. Trató de ubicar a Albert con el sentido del oído de repente escuchó un latigazo cerca de su muslo derecho que la estremeció.

-No temas…jamás te golpearía. Solo golpeé con mi látigo un extremo de la camilla porque su ruido me resulta excitante o ¿Deseas que tus hermosos y bien formados glúteos los golpeé?

Candy estaba desconcertada. Quería más placer. Él se agachó a su nivel y la besó. Le succionó la lengua como si fuera una rica y deliciosa paleta de fresa.

-De este modo que te he hecho es el modo que me harás a mí ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!

Sin más le introdujo su falo en la cavidad bucal. Ella lo devoraba como si se tratara de un rico y delicioso cono de chocolate, mantecado y fresa ardiente.

-¡Así! ¡Así… saboréalo todo! ASHHH…-Albert, la agarró por los cabellos y la trajo hacia su pelvis- ¡Para!-ordenó-Candy ya es tiempo de que entre en ti ¿podrás aguantar?

Nerviosa afirmó ante lo inesperado.

Él le observó detenidamente la parte inferior de su espalda y lentamente fue sumergiéndose en la intimidad de ella. Su falo lo extrajo y lo estimuló un poco para segregar más lubricante natural.

Sé que te dolió, pero tienes que aguantar.

Candy estaba sumisa a sus peticiones.

Se acercó otra vez. Con una mano le agarró la cadera y con la otra guió su masculinidad para penetrarla en su totalidad. Candy apretó los dientes del dolor. Él por un instante se quedó quieto hasta notar que la respiración de Candy volvía a la naturalidad, reanudó sutilmente sus movimientos el cual intensificó a medida que sentía como las contracciones vaginales le apretaban el pene. Ambos sudaban y sudaban de tanta lujuria. Albert en un acto de compasión la embistió más rápido hasta que sintió que el manantial de Candy se derramó en todo su cuerpo, su respiración se agitó y decidió llenarla de toda la lava ardiente que se había acumulado en su ser a lo largo de su vida; después de unos segundos de reposo sacó su virilidad suavemente, notó como del entrepierna de Candy se escurría la prueba del acto pasional.

Se separó de ella y se colocó la bata. Le quitó el vendaje y la mordaza. Candy observó que aún el miembro de Albert estaba erguido por lo que no pudo dejar de asombrarse por el tamaño, se preguntó ¿Cómo pudo tenerlo todo adentro? Le parecía increíble.

-Candy pequeña te voy a desencadenar. Espero hayas aprendido la lección de disciplina y autocontrol.

-Sí, profesor Andrew.

Albert buscó en el armario una bata de seda roja.

Candy un poco molesta preguntó: ¿Es de una novia?

Él con una sonrisa: Era de mi hermana.

A Candy le regresó el temor al cuerpo al recordar el relato del celador de la universidad…-De ahora en adelante serás mi esclava sexual de aquí no saldrás nunca más serás solo mía… Candy…- Candy no dejaba de escuchar la dulce voz, Candy, Candy…

-Señorita Candy al fin despertó, ahora que se recuperó me puede explicar ¿Cómo llegó a mi habitación?

Aturdida trató de responder: -Bueno es que yo… yo… tu eres… o no eres un- señalaba la pared.

-¿Qué estas señalando?

-Oh, nada es que yo…

-Señor disculpe la intromisión pero la señorita sigue aturdida mejor llevémosla al laboratorio para monitorizarla ya la falla eléctrica se arregló.

Con una sonrisa dijo- al fin puedo apagar estas velas parecen terroríficas ja, ja, ja, ja… El cuarto que en un inicio le parecía negro con rojo al encender la luz pudo ver que era un azul rey y rojo pasión la combinación para nada le resultó desagradable a la vista.

-Candy me debes muchas explicaciones…

-¡Tío, tío mire quien encontró a mi gatita!

-¿Annie, tu también aquí?

-No solo ella, yo también-. Entró Paty con una tortuguita.

Ahora esta mansión se convirtió en un salón de clases, Candy tenía contra su pecho una hoja, él la agarró, y a medida que leía caminaba de un lado a otro y murmuraba-Oh, comprendo... Todas se prepararon para aceptar su expulsión. -Me ven como un dictador, interesante.

-Sí. Perdón profesor, pero es que usted viste diferente ¿Por qué usa barba postiza? No nos haga daño, por favor.

-¿Daño?

-Sí, ví su laboratorio, no nos saque la sangre.

-Ja, ja, ja ahora, me ven como un lobo o un vampiro ja, ja, ja...

Definitivamente ese hombre difería totalmente de lo que ella veía en clases, pues era un hombre rígido.

-En realidad tengo 30 años fui profesor en otra universidad pero las chicas poco prestaban atención a mis explicaciones me imaginó que por mi aspecto jovial. Por ello, decidí cambiar mi apariencia para verme mayor y de más respeto.

-¿Y lo de su familia muerta?-interrumpió Paty dudosa.

-Esa historia, ja, ja, ja comprendo mi buen amigo Martín le gusta poner su toque de terror. Ja, ja, ja,-se extrañaron de ver como reía; esa acción les hizo entender que él ya está al tanto de la historia que se creó en torno a él- bien mi madre murió al darme a luz, mi padre de tanto trabajo enfermó y murió es muy común estos casos ¡Eso creo! Mi hermana desde pequeña padeció de leucemia por eso en mi laboratorio estoy buscando una forma de eliminar las células cancerosas que se desarrollan en la médula ósea para curar a otras personas, ya que mi hermana perdió la batalla. Mi sobrino practicaba equitación; en una de sus competencias el equino sorprendido por unas aves se hizo hacia atrás reiteradamente, levantando sus patas hasta que mi sobrino no pudo… sostenerse más… las lágrimas se hicieron presente en sus ojos. Archie completó las tragedias que han estado presentes en todas sus vidas cerrando con el fallecimiento de su hermano Stair, quien murió en combate. Las chicas se sintieron avergonzadas.

-La única que se hizo cargo de mi tío fue la tía Elroy es una mujer estricta, pero amorosa a la vez ya la conocerán-miró a Annie.

Por ser muy tarde George le indicó en que habitación debían descansar cada una. En la mañana se deleitaron con el hermoso paisaje que tenían al frente sobre todo con el rosedal, definitivamente la historia del celador les había sugestionado.

-¿Listas bellas damas?

-¿No va a usar su barba, profesor Andrew?

-He decidido no ocultarme más, Candy.

En la universidad todos se extrañaron al ver la cercanía de ambos. Ellos ya no discutían por el contrario siempre charlaban, las alumnas todas morían por inscribir materias con él, por lo que renunció al ver un pequeño haz de celos en Candy, pues con el tiempo iniciaron una relación más allá de alumna-profesor. ¿El cómo se hicieron novios y esposos? Es otra historia que aquí no contaré.

Tiempo después…

-¿Candy, estas segura de querer hacer esto? Estamos a tiempo de parar.

-Estoy segura siempre lo soñé- Le guiñó un ojo.

Fin.

Gracias a todas por haber seguido la historia. Dios les Bendiga.


End file.
